


I Do Need You

by Juugon



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-15
Updated: 2016-03-15
Packaged: 2018-05-26 22:26:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6258196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Juugon/pseuds/Juugon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jessie takes her anger out on James. She later has a horrific nightmare about him, causing her to appreciate the way he is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Do Need You

After another unsuccessful mission Jessie, James and Meowth all came through the door of their room in Team Rocket HQ after passing the smug faces of their co-workers whom knew they had failed miserably. Jessie slammed the door behind her and threw herself on her bed, burying her face in her pillow in order to suppress a scream.

"Jess?" James approached her cautiously. "It's okay, next time we..." He was completely cut off my Jessie's messy and slightly burned hair whacking him in the face as she sat up angrily.

"Next time? NEXT TIME!?" Jessie wailed, which alerted James to immediately back off. "You say that every time James but you always manage to screw up something. It's all your fault, all of it! Id be better off without you!" James filled up with a mix of anger and hurt, he turned and ran towards the bathroom slamming the door behind him. "Ugh man up!" Jessie shouted, then threw herself back onto the bed.

That night once she'd calmed down Jessie eventually fell asleep in her own bed and James fell asleep in his with Meowth curled up at the bottom. The room was would be silent if not for the roaring thunder outside that was causing Jessie's nightmares. Being shocked by Pikachu so often made her afraid of thunder and lightning. Her face twitched and scrunched up and she made whimpering noises.

Jessie was lying in a dark, damp floor when she opened her eyes she saw nothing but darkness. A small lantern lay by her side which she picked up when she got to her feet.

"Hello?" She called out, her voice echoed back at her, but there was no response. She seemed to be in some kind of corridor, somewhere she had never been before.

"Anyone?" Still no response. She walked down the dark corridor with the lantern hearing small noises here and there that freaked her out. The noises consisted of floorboards creaking, faint moaning, the odd muffled scream or two and she sworn she could have heard someone whispering her name.

"James? Meowth? Someone please, where am I?" she Called out, feeling tears stinging her eyes. "Please!" She begged. A sudden bang prompted her to turn around suddenly and see a bright red door at the end of the corridor.

"Hello?" She called out one last time, but still no response. She swore she felt someone push her in the direction of the door, but there was no one around, she checked her pockets for pokeballs but nope, nothing in fact she was wearing nothing but her pyjama shorts and a vest.

Once at the end of the corridor which seemed like an eternity to walk down, she reached for the handle, but as she touched it she felt it slightly burn her fingers. Jessie immediately pulled back and flinched a little.

"Ouch, what the..." She looked up and the door handle turned and opened by its self. She could see nothing ahead, but when she turned back there was nothing to turn back to, the corridor was gone just a wall behind her. "What… How is that possible?"

"Jessieee" A soft familiar voice called out.

"James?" She answered hopefully.

"Jessie?" It repeated. "Save me Jessie..." It went on.

"I'm coming James!" She burst her way through the red door and down a long set of stairs that too seemed to go on forever. She shouted his name over and over as she ran down the stairs. When she finally got to the bottom she saw a small wooden chair and in that chair was James with his back facing her.

"JAMES!" Jessie shouted half happy to see him and half terrified and confused. "James I'm here..." She approached him slowly. Jessie put her hand on James shoulder. "James...?" His hand suddenly grabbed her and his head swivelled around much like the girl from the exorcist but instead of James' face it was just a skull, no eyes, nose or mouth or even skin just a plain skull. Jessie screamed louder than she ever had before and backed off only to see the James figure stand up and begin to follow her.

"Get away!" She screamed "Get away from me, you're not James!" Jessie watched the figure follow her slowly.

"But i am James." It said in his voice. "Jessie what's wrong? Don't you recognise your old partner?" The last few words of the sentence turned from James' voice to a deep demonic voice which only made her run faster. She ran and ran but the path seemed endless and every time she turned back skeleton James was getting closer and closer.

"HELP ME!" She screamed.

"Jessie... Jessie..." James' voice kept calling in her ear. "JESS, WAKE UP!"

Jessie screamed as she woke, throwing her arms and legs around terrified. When she opened her eyes she saw James holding her and Meowth on James' bed staring over worriedly.

"Jess, it's okay!" James somewhat pinned her to her bed to calm her. "It was only a dream." His words where like soothing music to her ears.

"A-A D-d-dream...?" She stuttered out in a petrified voice.

"Yes, you were screaming and rolling around in your sleep, you kept saying my name then shouting 'get away from me' and 'help me' I thought it would be best to wake you up." He replied softly. "I shouted your name so many times but you kept saying 'get away' and trying to squirm away from me..." Once Jessie had realised that the whole time the voice in her ear was James trying to wake her up she quickly calmed.

"Oh James!" She flung her arms around his neck and squeezed him tightly. "James I had this horrible nightmare, I was all alone and I kept calling to you then I found you but you weren't you it was like a demon or something but I'm just so glad you're okay!" She said this so fast James could hardly keep up with her.

"Wow you woke me up for dat? Get a grip of yourself Jess!" Meowth's voice came from behind James. "It's only a nightmare, I tot you were da tough one and Jimmy was da scardey cat?" Meowth shook his head then curled up again immediately going back to sleep.

"Don't listen to Meowth Jessie, everything is okay I promise I won't let anything hurt you." James said confidently. Jessie's aquatic eyes sparkled as she stared into his emerald ones.

"I'm so sorry shouted at you earlier, it's not your fault we keep failing James and I was wrong I do need you." She said in a soft and now calmer voice. 'More than I want to admit.' She though to herself.

"It's okay Jess, it's forgotten about." He gave her a smile.

"James will you..." She started, her cheeks turning a pinkie red colour. "Will you sleep with me tonight, I mean um... sleep beside me?" Her face was glowing with embarrassment as she awaited James' answer. James was by all means shocked by what she had requested, usually Jessie would go to the extremes to fight off such affection but now she was practically begging for it?

"Sure Jess." He agreed and climbed under the covers with her. Just as he was closing is eyes they shot open again when he noticed her arms tightly wrapping around him but he didn't question it, as unusual as it was. He simply did the same to her. "Goodnight Jess." He said before closing his eyes again, enjoying the feeling of his gorgeous partners body tightly held against his.

"Goodnight James." She replied. 'I love you.' She said in her head but didn't dare say out loud. She too closed her eyes and fell into a comfortable, dreamless sleep in his arms.


End file.
